total_drama_worldwidefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Worldwide Episode 3 Back to the Wild West
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we landed in Florida! Where we had a dolphin search. Then a boat ride. Sam lost his place in the boat AND the competition. So long Sam! How will Dakota react? Are the falcons starting a losing streak? Will Alejandro keep his promises to Mike and Gwen? Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide! (Theme song) (In first class) Gwen: Ah... Courtney: *is eating pancakes* Scott: *sits next to Courtney* Uh, hi. Courtney: Um, hello. Scott: I like um, your tongue. Courtney: Thanks? Scott: Conf: *facepalm* Dakota: *is standing on chair, moving phone around* Trent: Dakota, what are you doing? Dakota: Isn't it obvious? Trent: Not really. Dakota: God, people are stupid these days. I am obviously finding wifi. Trent: Oh. Sierra: *is randomly sitting across from Dakota* Dakota: AHH! How did you.. Sierra: LOL. Dakota: ... Trent: *backs away* Mike: *turns into Mal and trips Trent* Trent: AHH! *bumps into guitar case and it falls* My guitar! Mal: Conf: Hehe. Cody: Duncan! You've had many girls get away from you! How do I get rid of Sierra! Duncan: Hey! >.> Cody: Sorry. Duncan: Well, I'm not going soft and helping people AGAIN, besides, there's this thing called voting off. Cody: -_- Gee thanks. Lindsay: Eeeeee! Alejandro! You have such a nice face! Alejandro: Thanks, i was born with it! Lindsay: How lucky! You're face seems new. Ooh! I know! New Mexico! Alejandro: Um, sure. Alejandro: Conf: UGHHHHHH! What an IDIOT!! Geoff: Okay, dudes, nice work last time. Courtney: SHUT IT, MR CHEERY! Geoff: :( Courtney: *sees Scott* I mean, yeah. (In losers area) Leshawna: Well, that was a bummer. Jo: Ya think? This is why I should lead this hopeless team! Harold: Hey! Leshawna: Rude. Noah: *rolls eyes* Where's Izzy? Izzy: *at top of plane* Haha! Fun! Whee! *jumps upside down into plane door from sky and gets in loser area* Anne Maria: O_O Beth: Woo hoo! *claps* Leshawna: -_- Beth: Oops, sorry. Noah: *mumbles* Crazy. Dawn: Well, um, we can win. Brick: I agree! Dawn: With teamwork! Jo: *groans* Chris: *on speaker* We are almost there! (Scene switched to them being in a town of the wild west) Chris: Welcome back to the Wild West, Texas! Lindsay: The west is wild? What if it attacks us? :c Chris: Anyways, for this next challenge, you'll have to jump on a bull and race to the finish line. From there, you have to jump off the diving board and grab a poisonous snake from the cag- Leshawna: Excuse me? Chris: Hehe! You must get the snake in your basket, team with the most snakes at the end wins! GO! Alejandro: *carries Lindsay onto a bull* Lindsay: Yay! *pets bull and points forward* Go whatever way that is! Alejandro: *jumps onto one* Sierra: CODY! LETS GO ON THE SAME ONE! Cody: Actu- Sierra: *throws Cody onto one and gets on the same one* Cody: *waves bye to Gwen* Gwen: *rolls eyes and walks* Come bulls! (Everyone gets on one) Izzy: YAY! I'm naming mine Great Gorilla! OOH OOH AH AH! Noah: I think you're imitating a monkey. Izzy: Oh yeah. Mal: *gives a sharp stare at the bull and it runs extremely fast* Mal: Conf: Perfect Harold: Yay! This is kind of fun! *glasses fall off* Aw. *jumps off bull and gets it, but bull runs off* Leshawna: *sees Harold* Hop on! Mal: *crosses* Chris: Welcome Mike, start diving Mal: *begins climbing* Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Jo, Anne Maria, Izzy, and Bridgette: *cross* Alejandro: *climbs and dives, grabbing multiple bunches* Alejandro: *covers snakes with leaves and runs off* Izzy: I LOVE LEAVES! thanks alej- * gets bitten* Whe- *falls to ground* Leshawna and Harold: *cross* Bridgette: *looks down from board* This isn't so bad. *gulp* Geoff: *crosses and sees Bridgette* You can do this babe! Bridgette: *jumps* Ahhhhhh! *grabs 2 snakes and puts them in basket* Gwen: *struggles to climb board* Duncan: Need help? Gwen: Yeah right. Duncan: Okay then. *whistles and walks way* Dawn: *crosses and pets bull* Good Nature Jr! Gwen: *gets to board* Trent: *crosses* Gwen: *jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls into cage and comes out with 3 snakes in hair* Courtney: *points and laughs* Gwen: *grabs them out and puts them in basket* Sierra, Scott, Noah, Cody, And Tyler: *cross* Tyler: Woo hoo! *falls off bull* Dakota: *is still not at the finish* Uhh bad boy! faster! AHH! not that fast! *falls in water* MY HAIR. Lindsay: EEE! i crossed! Dakota: *starts to run* Noah: Whats wrong with Izzy? Dawn: I dont know. Alejandro: *walks up to them and points to snakes under Izzy* She's been hiding those from your team, I wouldnt trust her if I were you Noah: *gasp* Leshawna: *takes 5 snakes from Izzy and puts them in basket* Duncan: *comes with 4 snakes and puts them in* Chris: One minute left! and its a tie! Dakota: *crosses, soaking wet* Brick: *cross* Jo: *runs to basket with 10 snakes, but slips over Dakota's water and it lands in the other teams basket* NOOO Anne Maria: Gee thanks Chris: DEVIOUS DINGOS WIN! Falcons, someone is leaving from you guys, AGAIN. (at the barf bag ceromony) Chris: Barf bags for... Leshawna Harold Bridgette Dawn Noah Brick Tyler Beth Anne Maria Chris: Jo, you are on the chopping block for giving others 10 snakes and being a pain. Izzy, you are on the chopping block for being evil. Izzy: Huh? What happened? Chris: Final barf bag goes to... Jo: *glares angrily at barf bag* Izzy: *gulp* Chris: Jo! Izzy, time to go. Izzy: *stands up* Oh we- Jo: *gets barf bag and pushes her out* Bye bye! Chris: Thats a wrap! With Izzy gone, will the competition finally be normal? Find out next time on Total Drama Worldwide!